


Reader: Teach Galekh How to Crochet

by shyturtle21



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Galekh is very invested in your hobbies, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, arts and crafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyturtle21/pseuds/shyturtle21
Summary: Galekh is invested in your hobbies, you teach him how to crochet.
Relationships: Galekh Xigisi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Reader: Teach Galekh How to Crochet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing any sort of creative writing, let’s see how it goes :)  
> This is also unedited, I like to live dangerously.

Galekh has always been super supportive of your hobbies, and after observing you for a while, he decided that he wanted you to teach him how to crochet. You thought that this would be a good bonding experience, so you said yes. Firstly, you go out to purchase some yarn and hooks for him. While there weren’t any big-name craft stores or small independently owned yarn stores found in small nooks and crannies like back home, you managed to scrounge up some supplies after asking around. For yourself, you picked a muted teal yarn, and Galekh chose an indigo that matched his shirts. 

You were now back at his hive in the library. It was chilly out, and you were grateful that he had his fireplace on. Galekh walks into the room with two cups of your favorite tea. You use this opportunity to ogle his chest, as he had taken his suit jacket off. Galekh sets your tea cups on the coffee table next to the yarn. He takes a seat next you, and ths, you are ready to begin the lesson.

“So, I’m going to show you how to make a scarf, because its pretty much one of the easiest things that you can make. First, you make a slip knot,” Galekh is already invested, and hanging on your every word. You didn’t think that he would be this attentive, but you’re not surprised. You both make a slip knot with your respective yarns. You begin to show him the next step.

“Next, you make a chain stitch,” You show him how to do it, though he does fumble a bit. You notice that he is holding the hook and yarn incorrectly, and show him the right way to do it. Your hands guide his to the right position, and he flushes slightly. You take a moment to admire his hands. They are both large while being dexterous, and you also reflect one what else they can do. Galekh hands alway make you feel warm and safe and they feel so good when they caress you the way you like- wait

Crochet, right, yes, getting back on track.

“Right. So, you keep making chain stitches until its your desired width,” Galekh nods, furrows his brows a bit, and asks you:

“How many stitches do you recommend?” You pause for a moment, and tell him about 20 to 25. You both get to work on your chain stitches. You and Galekh sit in companionable silence until he nudges you and asks how to proceed.

“Ok, so, you're going to make a double stitch…” You explain to Galekh what it is and how to do it. He watches you intently and you realize how close he is to you. You take the opportunity to peck a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Blue tints his cheeks and he glances away. You giggle softly.

You both spend the rest of the evening working on your projects while drinking tea, interspersed with cuddles and kisses. Eventually you both get tired and you decide to retire for the evening. You and Galekh worth both say that this was time well spent.


End file.
